Reality TV is Not Real Is It?
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Tenten is watching a sitcom, and Neji asks her about it. Rock Lee makes random background comments. It's pretty funny if you catch on to the joke. Enjoy, and please Review.


Reality TV is Not Real.... Is it?

In Team Guy's base of operations, aka Might Guy's house, Tenten was watching television.

Neji walked by and noticed Tenten. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Tenten. "It's one of those soap operas-sitcom-things," said Tenten.

"Oh, you mean one of those idiotic deals that's supposed to be based off of something that could happen, even though there is no way that anything like it could ever happen?" asked Neji.

"Yeah," said Tenten. "But it's not like there's much anything that's any better on TV."

"True," said Neji. He sat down. ""So what are you watching?"

"Well, I've seen a couple episodes of it," said Tenten. "It's pretty much about this kid who's happy all the time, but the first episode was about his parents."

"I'm guessing some sort of lock-sick annoyance," said Neji.

"Try sick-love shocker," said Tenten. "They had this whole sensei-pupil relationship that got a little too loving, and the girl got pregnant at age twelve."

Rock Lee popped up. "Say, you guys know that guy Orochimaru? You know the guy who kidnapped Sasuke," he said. "I talked to Anko-sensei about him, and she said that he used to be her sensei. Seems they were rather close, too."

Ignoring Rock Lee, Neji asked, "And what happened? I mean, the sensei had to take care of the student."

"Actually, he left her," said Tenten. "Skipped town and left her."

"I really wonder why Orochimaru and Anko split up if they had such a strong bond," mused Rock Lee.

"Why? That seems rather callous," said Neji, talking to Tenten.

"Well, it turned out that one of the sensei's friends, despite being a shameless drunkard, is also a total prude, and would kill the sensei if she ever found out that he impregnated a twelve-year-old girl," replied Tenten.

"I also talked to Hokage Tsunade about Orochimaru," said Rock Lee, who might as well have been talking to a brick wall. "She didn't seem to like him for some reason. And they used to be teammates. I hope that we don't turn out like that."

"But that idea wouldn't work," said Neji. "They could probably tell whose baby it was after it was born."

"That was covered in the second episode," said Tenten. "The sensei sent back his med-nin assistant to preform reconstructive plastic surgery so that the kid wouldn't look anything like his father."

"Then Orochimaru has that guy, Kubuto, as his assistant," said Rock Lee. "He's supposed to be a professional med-nin." He held up a mirror. "I wonder if he could make my eyes look like Orochimaru's. People might take me more seriously then."

"But wouldn't the boy's jutsu be a clue about who his father was?" asked Neji. "Even if he wasn't part of a clan, jutsu styles tend to run in the family."

"That's why the boy also had several chakra seals placed on him that would look like natural birthmarks," said Tenten. "The only way he could become a ninja was if he came to be the world's greatest taijutsu master."

"You know, I wonder if that tongue thing Orochimaru does is a ninjutsu or a taijutsu," mused Rock Lee.

"So what about the boy? He doesn't look like he lives with his mother," commented Neji.

"Actually, when he was about a year old, he was placed in the village orphanage," said Tenten. "He ran away when he was about seven and was adopted by the village fool."

"Maybe I should get Guy-sensei's opinion on the tongue-thing," said Rock Lee. "Maybe he could also convince Hokage Tsunade to give me plastic surgery."

"Now that is just weird," said Neji.

"Oh, it gets weirder," replied Tenten. "The boy actually does become a ninja, and his friends pretty much consist of an egomaniac, a girl who rarely contributes to the story, an annoyingly eager boy, an emo kid, and a psychopath." She stopped to think. "Oh, also, his father comes back and attacks the village. The father's assistant did so well with disguising the boy, that he thinks one of the boy's friends is his son. And the boy suffers from unrequited love."

"Speaking of friends, my favorite program is about to come on," said Rock Lee. "Could I please see the remote?"

"It's ridiculous what they put on television today," said Neji. "That could never happen in real life.

Rock Lee saw the remote, but it was out of arm's reach, and he did not want to squeeze between Tenten and Neji to get it. Absentmindedly, he flicked out his tongue. It stretched out, grabbed the remote, and reeled it into his hands. Realizing that the remote was in his hands, Rock Lee changed the channel to a cartoon show.

Tenten and Neji looke up. "Oh, hey, Rock Lee," said Tenten. "When did you get here?"

I know, not canon. But it would be hilarious if it was. It was just an annoying theory that was crawling through my brain. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


End file.
